Pokemon: Children of Legends
by XxSpen16xX
Summary: After Ash Ketchum was the one to save the world from annihilation, he suddenly disappeared. Now His Friends children must protect The world from danger which was predicted 3050 years ago When the Ultimate Weapon was fired. Will The Children of a new generation be able to save this old world from the new threat. The Anime Characters Kids are the Heroes BTW
1. Chapter 1 Legends Begin

**Okay So this is my first story so i will try to keep this updated as much as possible**

 **CHP 1**

"It was one boy, along with his friends, who had stopped the world from destruction. His name was Ash" a old calming voice said to the child.

"Did you ever meet him Grandma"

"Yes... many years ago"

"Was he handsome, grandma?"

The old lady chuckled then looked at her granddaughter and said "Yes he was sweetie… and hopefully one day you can meet him too…, when you go on your journey."

"Now Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight Grandma"

Kanto

3 Years later

"All right! Today's the day i get too go on my Pokemon Journey!" Screamed a girl named Ava who was wearing a Dark Blue T-Shirt, faded out jeans and a Bright Green hat. She had Curly Blonde Hair that went down to her shoulders. She was 10 years old and had Bright Blue eyes

"Calm Down" said a women who went by the name "Seri" she was in her 40's

"Yea Calm Down" Said her brother Kalbo in a mocking sort of tone in his voice.

Kalbo has Brown Hair and bright green eyes he is wearing an blue cap with a red poke-ball etched into the cap he has a brown and blue striped shirt on with red shorts.

"Race You to Professor Oak's Lab" Said Ava grabbing her backpack that was fully packed with all the essential traveling supplies.

Kalbo then said "Hey! No fair!" and he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door after her.

Seri went to face the window and smiled while whispering to herself "Just like her father…"

She then went to sit back down when she noticed an Silver Wing wave in the sky. She then muttered "Keep them safe…"

There was a Building that was made of Rich brown oak wood that made it look like a log cabin in a funny sorta way.

Ava Stood back a little bit and took a deep breath. Kalbo just ran to reach out to grab the door to the laboratory when it swung open knocking Kalbo right square in the face.

"Ow…" Kalbo Muttered

A blonde haired man with a green scarf and an orange and white alternating striped shirt Completely unaware of who he just hit said "HEY Watch Where you're going or else i'm fining you 1,000 PokeDollars!" He looked around and then looked down at the little 10 year old boy he just hit and said "Oh sorry let me take you in to see Professor Oak."

Kalbo then muttered "THATS WHERE I WAS GOING UNTIL YOU SLAMMED A DOOR IN MY FACE!"

The Man Walked in with kalbo and Yelled "Hey Gary I Got a Boy here that is a new trainer"

"Oh Jeez I'm going to be late" Said the Blonde Man he then started to walk away and looked back and yelled "Sorry about that" Before he flew off on his Staraptor.

Kalbo then just blinked twice in said " That guy is a JERK". He then looked back towards his Sister who was walking out of the inner part of the Lab with a pokeball in her hand like none of those events even took place with that man. "Thanks Professor" Said Ava

Kalbo then ran up to Professor Oak and said "Which Pokemon Do I get? " with a grin across his face

Then Replied "First you must Choose a type Fire, Water or Grass"

"Umm...What Did you choose sis"

Ava Replied saying " I'm Not giving YOU an advantage…"


	2. Chapter 2 Choosing a Friend

**Whoops Sorry** **About it being a mess will try to fix my mistakes while i learn how to write**

 **Story will progress Slower at first until getting faster and faster until its done**

After hearing his sister, he yelled "Fine then i choose FIRE!"

Ava then said"Umm... Well at least it suits your feisty attitude…"

Professor Oak Smirked While handing Him a PokeDex with pictures of 7 Pokemon said okay Which of these 7 Fire Types Do you like?

First There's Charmander." A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out."

Next Up is Cyndaquil "It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection."

Then Torchic "It has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug - it will be glowing with warmth. This POKéMON is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down."

Also Chimchar "It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps."

Don't Forget about Tepig "It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them."

Almost done with Fennekin "it likes eating a twig that fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit."

And Finally Litten" If you try too hard to get close to it, it won't open up to you. Even if you do grow close Giving it too much attention is not recommended"

"Hmm… How did you pick so fast Ava?"

"Because I'm smart and thought ahead..." Mutterd Ava

Professor Oak knew what was about to take place and said "You know what how about you pick your pokemon…. than battle afterwards to decide this argument"

Kalbo Then said " Fine Chimchar I Choose you to be my friend!"

Chimchar then stared up a Kalbo And Started Jumping all about screaming "Chim Chim Char Char"

Professor Oak Said "Good Choice but I must warn you Kalbo… This Chimchar is very hard to control because of his father Infernapes genes… Don't let him battle for too long or else you may regret it."

Chimchar then Jumped and Climbed up to Kalbo's shoulder while Kalbo was asking what Professor Oak meant by why he would regret battling with him

"Well this Chimchar Inherits his father's Ability Blaze…" Ava Then interrupted Professor Oak by saying" " But don't All Chimchars have that ability?"

"A-Hem… like i was saying His Father's Blaze ability is special it would make infernape go crazy strong but it was very hard for his trainer to control it… Thankfully In the end his trainer got Infernape under control and it was one of his strongest Pokemon in his Sinnoh Journey.

"Wow So my Chimchar is going to be crazy strong once i learn how to control him?!" Kalbo blurted out.

"That Chimchar is very special just like his father" Said Professor Oak

"So… Who was Infernape's Trainer?" asked Kalbo

"Promise you won't Freak out Ava and Kalbo…" Professor Oak said

"Who is it"? Both Kalbo and Ava Said at the same time

"Ash Ketchum..."

Ava and Kalbo's Jaw Dropped out of shock from hearing this news

"The legendary POKEMON MASTER?!"

"Yes" Oak Chuckled "Also My old Rival"

Ava and Kalbo were stunned! Professor Oak Was Ash Ketchum's old rival? They Couldn't Believe that

Ava was the first to come back to her senses

"Your Lying."

"Oh… how about i show you picture than…" Professor Oak Was Smirking at this point. He then walked back to the back of his lab with a photograph of a younger picture of him and a raven haired boy with a Strong looking Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Wow" Ava was at a loss of words. "Well I think it's time for you two to start your journeys…" Professor Oak then handed some Pokeballs to both Ava and Kalbo "Pokeballs… As you may know are too capture wild pokemon and the pokedex is for you too scan for data on pokemon you catch" I want you too find and capture as many pokemon as you can in order to complete the pokedex!"

Ava and Kalbo then asked "Professor Oak has anybody completed the pokedex fully?

Professor Oak just smiled and said "Yes my wife Leaf has but there are many more pokemon out there such as new forms and pokemon species just waiting to be discovered. For all we know there might even be a new type of pokemon out there!"

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Ok Its sorta a mess but chapters will get faster over time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Start of a New Adventure

CHP 3

ROUTE 1 -Towards Pewter city

Ava and Kalbo had just started their Journeys and picked their starting pokemon. They had totally forgotten about their battle they promised each other earlier but now their adventure truly begins.

"Alright Chimchar come on out!" Kalbo released his starter and then turned to his sister "So who did you pick. You never showed me"

Ava then sighed and said "Go Oshy" then from the beam of light appeared an Oshawott. Kalbo raised his pokedex and pointed it at Ava's Oshawott. "Oshawott, The Sea Otter Pokemon,The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well." said the robotic voice. While the pokedex was talking Oshy climbed into Ava's Bag"

"So he's a water type"

Ava then said " Yep I chose a water type because I knew you would pick a fire type, Your not the type of person to choose a calm grass type because your feisty personality. So i knew you would pick a fire type like chimchar"

Kalbo sweatdropped "Well you're sorta right but i choose chimchar because i love the pokemon called Oranguru and he reminded me of one"

"Char Char" Chimchar Climbed onto Kalbos Shoulder Kalbo then pulled his map out of his bag He took a glance and saw a man that looked like doctor walking past them and then saw that the nearest city is Pewter City "Well first place I'm going to is Pewter city to challenge the gym"

The Doctor Like figure stopped after hearing this and said to Kalbo and Ava "Well if your going to challenge that gym make sure you have something strong against rock types Forrest won't go down without a fight..."

Ava then saw the Doctor and said "Okay Thanks" She and Kalbo Started to run forward towards the city.

The Doctor like person then yelled "No problem. Make sure you train for it" the doctor started to walk away and muttered "Like father like son and daughter… You would be proud if we ever see you again..."

Then Kalbo looked up and noticed a big storm coming "Hey sis we should find somewhere to stay the weather is going to get very bad soon" Ava then started to run under a tree and began setting up her tent with kalbo following. Kalbo was looking in his bag and noticed "Aw crap I left my tent back in Pallet town"

"and i left the cover for my tent in pallet town!" Ava Screamed

They both started to pack up and started run as fast as they could toward Pewter City. By now the storm was getting pretty bad. Ava was looking at her map and yelled "we won't be there for 30 minutes"

"Do you see any buildings?" Kalbo replied

"Well I think that's a pretty obvious no"

Kalbo sweatdropped and stopped and said "Crap"

Ava then pointed to an unknown path and screamed " I think that's a shortcut!"

Kalbo then bolted towards the shortcut where a Octagonal Shaped Sign with dark green vines covering the sign fully. Ava soon ran after him until catching up to him they were running side by side. By now the Storm was at its worse state yet. The Duo was running with water flowing into there eyes making it seem like they were crying. Then Ava looked on her map and said "we're almost there we just need to get past this last they jumped over a bush-and off a cliff... and started to fall off of a 50 foot drop...

PEWTER CITY OUTSKIRTS

Ava blacked out in Kalbos arms Kalbo just closed his eyes and braced for impact he waited until his death.. But it never came- He opened his eyes to see himself floating in midair.. He looked at his Arms and saw a blue aura around him… _why am I not dead? Shouldn't I be dead? Why am i floating here? How am I floating right now?_ Kalbo had so many questions going thru his head right now He looked around with Ava in arms and saw the reason why he was floating. He went wide eyed when saw a silver winged beast with silver wings, that sorta looked like hands with a blue arc on each side of the Pokemon head while its chest was light blue.

"Lugia..." Kalbo Gasped While staying wide eyed

"Gyasss" Lugia screamed

Lugia was using psychic on Kalbo and Ava and then flew towards Pewter City in a flash carrying our two heroes with it. The only way to explain why they were not falling to their deaths was The Legendary Pokemon Lugia... _Lugia had saved our lives..._ Kalbo thought to himself _But why would it do this? Kalbo then heard a voice ring through his head_

 _ **"My Master Told me to save you there are certain events that must be set in motion... troubled times difficult for humanity and Pokemon await and you along with 4 other children must stop it" "For this you need to train in order to prepare yourself for the difficult times ahead... your sister will hear this message as well. Even while shes passed out "**_

The Voice Stopped ring thru Kalbo's head then Kalbo stared onwards into an abyss of tree and then saw a city up ahead

 _ **"I must deliver you two safely NOW GO Train"**_

Then Lugia safely delivered our heroes to Pewter city where it released its psychic hold on Ava and Kalbo


End file.
